


I Couldn't Think of a Title

by Sotona



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Caliginous-Flushed Vacillation, Forced Orgasm, Helmstroll Kink, Helmstrolls, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nooks, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Penetration, Punishment, Racism, Scents & Smells, Teeth, Tentabulges, Troll Used As A Bucket, post orgasm stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotona/pseuds/Sotona
Summary: Dualscar makes the helmsman cum multiple times. not too proud of this fic lmao no bully pls





	I Couldn't Think of a Title

**Author's Note:**

> Dualscar leans back and tells you a story. You're a humble servant shining his shoes.

 

I don't need your criticism, I can admit on my own that it was a very bad idea. I haven't the slightest what was running through my mind besides the adrenaline of pure hatred. I needed to find him, and I did. He isn't just some rumor. Gog, you can just see it in her eyes. She puts on a distant, quadrantless persona but she's way too satisfied for that to be true. That's why I snuck away to find him. I know it's him. Keeping her full. Rendering me unnecessary. I fuckin' know it.

He's deep in the ship, one below and a few rooms behind the control panel. I'm guessing she'd only need to go down there in emergencies. Or sexual emergencies. He's down there in the dark. I suppose it isn't really dark, he makes the whole room glow red and blue like a police car. And the noises coming off of him are probably more earsplitting than a siren.

The first time I laid eyes on him, I flipped flush for the bastard. How could I not when he's up there clearly being wrenched to pieces physically and emotionally every waking second of every sweep for gog knows how long. At least he's a lowblood and it'll be over soon for him. The sooner the better, the mustard pumping lowlife was taking up the the condescension's valuable time and attention. He probably doesn't even understand how enviable his position is. As if a lowblood like him could comprehend something beyond food and sleep and how to be uppity.

I hardly need to mention how little time it took me to flip back to black for him. I went right up to him and shut his face with my hand. He just kept screeching through it. I took a look at some controls in the area, some of them are marked as backup power and I switched the ship over to that. I suppose those have to be lesser psionics tucked away for a rainy day, very smart on her part, very admirable. Every little thing she thinks up makes me want her that much more. Every time I think about her in his presence I seethe with hatred for him. The way my face shifts into a grimace when my thoughts go back to him is really embarrassingly caliginous of me when he should barely be worth any space in my brain. He might be a worthwhile troll, for one of his caste.

The room went quiet and dark a few moments after I put the ship on the backup energy. I really do mean moments, it didn't happen all of a sudden. The energy wasn't being siphoned from him anymore but he kept sending it on his own. The tethered slime really wants to be useful to her condescension. Yes, he's tethered. He's down there suspended by pink tentacles, or something like that. I couldn't make out what it was, nor did I care. They looked like fuchsia bulges and I hated him that much more for touching hundreds of them at all times.

I pulled hard on one of them. He physically reeled and I could see that it hurt him. I tried pulling on it a few more times but I couldn't get it out of him. He was being very good for me while I did this, he was silent. I wondered where the psionic jolts and the screams went. I didn't even see a scowl when I looked into his eyes. They were more empty and pleading than anything, tempting me to flip flushed yet again, but I wasn't falling for it. I noticed a pair of fluid filled goggles on him, holding his eyes open. Pink, her signature. I took those off and he squeezed his eyes shut. I watched him react to the change for as long as it fascinated me and then started back on his body again.

When I told him to scream for me he whispered in a very feint and crackled voice for me to go fuck myself. What an ungrateful bastard, right? I then kicked it up a notch. I started digging into him enough to draw blood, but stopped short at two scratches remembering that I don't want to get caught. He bled a lot from just that and I used the blood to scare him. I brought it up to his face. I put two of my wet fingers into his mouth.

He didn't really do much of anything. I thought he was lazy but, I'm not sure. Maybe he really is that weak. Some lowbloods are just total useless garbage like that, wouldn't be able to stand up on their own if someone competent didn't prop them upright like her condescension did with him.

One thing he was definitely capable of was lifting his own bulge. All I had to do was reach a finger through the pink wires and lightly touch him. He went wild. They're like carrotbeasts, why do you think there are so many more of them? I pulled away but apparently I couldn't get out of there fast enough. He came all over the tentacles immediately. I was absolutely fuckin' repulsed and really disappointed that he would end my fun right there so you know what I did? I didn't end it.

I grabbed his retracting bulge and started teasing the hell out of it. He was so spent already, it was kind of laughable. I think I might have actually laughed in his face. Just a little. Oh his face. He was so beautifully overstimulated. I surprised myself a little when I sympathized with him and slowed down. His thrashing came down to just writhing there in the condescension's wires. I slowed down more and more until I was just massaging him at a snail's pace and he stilled after a while with the occasional jolt.

His breath was really nice against my neck. Fast, short, shallow breathing. I could feel his bulge wasn't actively pulling against my hand anymore, so he had stopped retracting it. I rewarded him for this, for coming to terms with it, for keeping himself open to me, for being a good little psionic. I said all of these things to him and more as I ran a hand through his hair. The unkempt, oily thing on his head. Of course, the empress has to have a reason for these conditions. He's been bad, needs to be taught a lesson, and the way she's gone about doing it is denying him basic hygiene.

I pulled my hand away from his bulge a bit when I thought of it. I think I grimaced a little, again. He whined and thrust forward trying to find me. I figured him being unclean is a bonus in disguise, the last troll to touch him could only have been her condescension. I closed the very little space between us and sniffed for her. She has definitely been there with him. I'm ashamed I didn't notice it before that moment, her scent was so strong on him.

His heart fluttered like a hummingbeast. I could feel it, skin on skin. I kept inhaling him, then I remembered his bulge and put my hand back down there. He was really throwing it around wildly, it was kind of hard to catch in my hand. I caught it and I pumped him. I licked his skin, closing my eyes and thinking of her.

I couldn't keep my focus on her because of all the damned noises he was making. Since my hand didn't work the first time, I decided to shut him up using my mouth. His teeth are goddamn awful. I bared mine when I felt his and our kiss turned into a clash of teeth rather than lips. Yellow dripped down his chin. I of course didn't bleed, he couldn't manage that. His lateral incisors are big, but they're not sharp and he's clumsy with them.

When I went to kiss his neck he pulled away from me as much as he could, presumably scared of my sharp teeth. Any sort of attempt to pull away was useless. His helplessness, despite his resistance, went straight to my bulge. It might unsheathe me right now if I spend too much time thinking about it.

I dipped my hand past his bulge and into his nook. My fingers slipped slipped in with no resistance but I didn't stay there long. His bulge was trying to wrap around my hand so I moved back to giving that part of him more attention. I don't know when I did but I had been unsheathed for a good while. I closed the impossibly small gap between my bulge and his nook. It didn't treat me the same way it treated my fingers. It was snug with just a fraction of my bulge. It was going to be so exciting to push him to his limits.

I pulled out a little bit and thrust back in. With a third of me inside he tossed his back and came on my hand. I sped up my pumping of him and lightly thrust as I milked him through his orgasm. One final spurt and he pulled his head down, attempting to hide his face. His hair was too short for that. I smiled and lifted his face with a hand on his chin. My smirk put a fearful expression on his face and I could have sworn he predicted what was going to happen.

I resumed thrusting. He made sounds in between groans and moans. I went deeper. I pulled out again, and thrust deeper again. And again. His noises blended with screams when I continued overstimulating his sensitive bulge. It was very limp after his last powerful orgasm and wasn't going to be ready to go again soon, so I gave him a break and let it go. He had very little at his disposal to signal to me that he was distressed with sensation, but I knew. When he tried to put his dull teeth on my skin I calmly told him 'no,' and he thought twice. What a good boy. I gave him an extra rough thrust for that.

I hadn't reached the point of fully sheathing myself inside of him, but I pulled out to let his bulge retract. It did so slowly and I ran my palm under it as it went, earning a breathy moan from him. I think he expected it all to be over by the way his eyes shot open when I reentered him.

His nook was significantly smaller with his bulge sheathed. It was difficult to stretch him enough to get myself in. His mouth wouldn't leave this wonderful O shape. I thrust in more and more, his fluids dripping down the length of my bulge. I hit something that stirred him in a whole new way. I stopped trusting and began wriggling about at that point, exploring my options. He was patient for a moment, then he snapped and shook his hips a little sporadically. He pleaded with me to keep thrusting. I caved to him and rammed in as far as I could go. He uttered something like a sob and went silent. I felt that I hit a physical wall inside him.

My bulge undulated in that deepest position. His walls squeezed around my bulge once, twice, and I started thrusting once again. I pulled nearly all the way out, deceiving him into disappointment, and then pushed all the way back in. I rocked back and forth. First they were long movements from the base to the hilt. Then, short and deep, fast. He pulsated and pulled forward into me. The way he suddenly tensed was cancelled out by the amount of his liquid running down and over my bulge. The rippling of his nook was too much, I gushed deep inside of him. He responded as if I had erupted.

I wanted to stay like that but my bulge was already sheathing. I wanted to keep fucking him through climax again and again. I wanted to plug him up and make him keep a bucket of genetic material inside of him while he powered the ship. My mind was ripe with so many ideas, so many things I wanted to do to him. I was spent and it would have to wait until next time, but there wouldn't be a next time, even this once was too much to risk, I could be culled. At least now I understand why the Condesce is content. He's good. What a slut.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
